Recent investigations in our laboratories have focused on the acid/base, aggregation, ligand addition/substitution and electrontransfer reactions of iron porphyrins. We have considered these reactions both in aqueous solution and DMSO. We have found that many of the generalizations concerning basicity and relative rates of reaction which arose from our work on copper, zinc, nickel and cobalt porphyrins are applicable to iron porphyrins as well. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Robert F. Pasternack, Howard Lee, Paul Malek and Charles Spencer, "Solution Properties of Tetrakis-(4-N-methyl)pyridyloporphineiron(III)," J. Inorg. Nucl. Chem., 39, (1977). Robert F. Pasternack, Bruce S. Gillies and Julia P. Stromsted, "Substitution Reactions of a Water Soluble Metalloporphyrin with Azide and 1,1,3,3-Tetramethyl-2-Thiourea," Bioinorg. Chem., 7, 1977).